This application is based on and claims the priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of German Patent Application 199 26 776.6, filed on Jun. 11, 1999, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to comfort and illumination devices for a passenger space, particularly in an aircraft. Such devices are equipped with passenger convenience elements and with light emitting devices for illuminating the passenger space.
2. Background Information
It is customary to illuminate a passenger cabin in an aircraft in such a way that the cabin ceiling is at least partially irradiated by light emitting devices to achieve an indirect illumination of the cabin space or passenger space.
The light source itself is conventionally a fluorescent tube or tubes which are arranged in the curved cabin ceiling behind ceiling cover panels. The light tubes are normally so positioned that a passenger standing in the cabin, for example in the aisle does not see the light tubes. In order to achieve a satisfactory indirect illumination of the cabin space, however, it is necessary to provide a curved cabin ceiling configuration which is very space consuming. It is desirable to achieve a homogeneously illuminated cabin ceiling construction which radiates diffused light into the cabin, whereby the optimal curvature of the ceiling cabin is ascertained by information to gain empirical information as is, for example disclosed in European Patent Publication EP 408,709 B1.
European Patent Publication EP 606,920 A1, German Patent Publication 44 16 506 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,673 (Schliwa et al.) illustrate that an indirect cabin illumination of the type described above cannot be realized in passenger spaces on a lower deck of an aircraft because there is not enough space for the required ceiling curvature. Conventionally, passenger spaces on the lower deck are limited in their floor-to-ceiling clearance, particularly where the passenger spaces are modified freight spaces. Thus, curved configuration ceiling panels required for an indirect cabin illumination of passenger spaces on the upper deck, cannot be used on the lower deck to the extent required for a sufficient indirect illumination of the entire cabin space on the lower deck. The required curvature of the ceiling for the intended indirect illumination is also hampered by the fact that system installations in the floor of the upper deck that forms the ceiling for the lower deck militate against such curvatures having due regard to the limited floor-to-ceiling clearance on the lower deck.
In view of the above it is the aim of the invention to achieve the following objects singly or in combination:
to provide a passenger comfort and illuminating unit which does not rely on a curved ceiling for achieving an adequate indirect illumination of a lower deck passenger space particularly on the lower deck of a passenger aircraft;
to combine passenger convenience elements including passenger comfort elements with illuminating or light emitting devices in a functional unit that can itself be used as a wall panel, or can be attached to a flat wall or ceiling panel particularly in a passenger space on the lower deck of an aircraft;
to assure an adequate illumination of the cabin space even along the floor of such a space; and
to combine in a compact unit different elements for performing several functions relevant to all passengers and functions relevant to individual passengers.
The above objects have been achieved according to the invention by a comfort and illumination apparatus or function unit for a passenger space or cabin, wherein the unit is characterized by a flat or plane mounting base, for example in the form of a molded or die stamped flat or plane base plate, which forms an elongated column for integration into a flat wall enclosing the passenger space. Passenger convenience elements are mounted on the flat or plane mounting base to face at least partly into the passenger space and light emitting illuminating means are also secured to the elongated. column to complete the column for an overall illumination of the cabin space. Preferably, the illuminating means are arranged to form a frame at least partly around the other passenger convenience elements.
The term xe2x80x9cpassenger convenience elementsxe2x80x9d as used herein is intended to include comfort elements, display elements, safety elements, passenger operable elements, information elements, and communication elements. Comfort elements could include, for example, but not exclusively, earphones for listening to music. Display elements could, for example include signs that a toilet is occupied or not occupied that the passenger should return to the assigned seat or the like. Safety elements could include, for example oxygen boxes and respective oxygen masks as well as safety handles such as a railing. Passenger operable elements could include, for example volume adjustment and selector switches. Information elements could, for example include illuminated instructions or labels. Communication elements could, for example, include loudspeakers and microphones for a public address system including an intercom system.
It is a particular advantage of the invention that the construction of the function unit as a flat arrangement makes it suitable for passenger spaces having a relatively small floor-to-ceiling clearance and flat enclosure walls while simultaneously assuring a sufficient overall illumination of the passenger space, such as a waiting room in front of several toilets on the lower floor or deck of an aircraft. By combining several service comfort and safety functions in the present unit while maintaining a compact structure, it is possible to arrange these features in a clearly organized manner that can be quickly grasped by a passenger, for example on the way to the restroom or lavatory. The present function units are constructed with due regard to ergonomic requirements. The construction is especially suitable for integration into flat wall panels of a passenger cabin particularly in spaces or rooms used by passengers on the lower deck of the aircraft. The present panels are also suitable for integration into a flat ceiling as well as vertical flat walls of a cabin, sleeping area, or lavatory area or the like.
According to the invention there is also provided a passenger space equipped with function units according to the invention in the form of wall and/or ceiling panels, whereby the arrangement is such that a good overall illumination is realized for the required overall lighting requirements without the need for curved ceiling cover panels. Moreover, the present units are easily recognized by the passenger due to the functional arrangement of the displays and other passenger convenience elements.
Another advantage of the invention is seen in that in addition to the overall illumination of a passenger space an adequate illumination near the floor area is achieved in the passenger space, particularly also for emergency lighting purposes.
By arranging safety handlebars in a vertical orientation along the lower end of the present function units or columns, a passenger who may have fallen to the floor due to an air turbulence, can easily reach such a vertically arranged handlebar. Moreover, by positioning the function elements at the proper elevation in the present function column all operating elements, comfort elements and safety elements are within an easily accessible or easily visible range for a passenger.
Where the present function unit is integrated into a passenger cabin wall, particularly next to a passenger seat on the lower floor or deck, individual comfort elements such as earphones may be emphasized in such a panel embodiment as compared to elements more suitable for the general comfort of all passengers, such as loudspeakers.
By integrating the present unit into a flat sidewall or a flat ceiling of a passenger space and providing the respective covers, the unit is protected against unpermissible interference by passengers while simultaneously permitting an easy connection of the back side of the unit or column to aircraft supply components such as air conditioning ducts, electrical conductors and the like.
Yet another advantage of the invention is seen in that it is well adaptable to particular requirements as a wall panel in generally accessible passenger areas or spaces and for use next to a passenger seat or row of seats, whereby passenger specific elements or components may be combined with cabin specific components.